ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban is the upcoming third installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Harry Potter, now aged 13, and The 88 Squad have been spending another dissatisfying summer at Privet Drive. When Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, insults Harry's parents, he becomes angry and accidentally causes her to inflate and float away. Harry and The 88 Squad flee with his luggage, with Harry fed up with his life with the Dursleys, in which The 88 Squad can agree with Harry. The Knight Bus delivers Harry and The 88 Squad to the Leaky Cauldron, where he is forgiven by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge for using magic outside of Hogwarts. After reuniting with his best friends Ron and Hermione, Harry and The 88 Squad learn that Sirius Black, a convicted supporter of the dark wizard Voldemort, who murdered Harry's parents along with The Undertaker, has escaped Azkaban prison, intending to kill Harry. The trio are returning to Hogwarts for the school year on the Hogwarts Express when dementors under the command of Phelous, Obscurus Lupa, and Angry Joe suddenly board the train, searching for Sirius. One enters the trio's compartment, causing Harry to pass out. When The 88 Squad find the 3 Horde Of Darkness members, they fight and defeat them but Phelous, Lupa, and Joe flee while New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin repels the dementor with a Patronus Charm. At Hogwarts, headmaster Albus Dumbledore announces that dementors will be guarding the school while Sirius is at large. Hogwarts groundskeeper Hagrid is announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher; his first class goes awry when Draco Malfoy deliberately provokes a hippogriff, Buckbeak, who attacks him by secret orders of Todd In The Shadows. Draco's father Lucius Malfoy later has Buckbeak sentenced to death. The Fat Lady's portrait, which guards the Gryffindor quarters, is found ruined and empty thanks to Film Brain. Terrified and hiding in another painting, the Fat Lady tells Dumbledore and The 88 Squad that Sirius Black has entered the castle. During a stormy Quidditch match, dementors and The TGWTG Squad attack Harry, causing him to fall off his broomstick, which is then destroyed by the Whomping Willow. The 88 Squad fight off The TGWTG Squad, but The TGWTG Squad escape after The New Witch Order enter the frey. At Hogsmeade, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad are shocked to learn that not only had Sirius Black been his parents' best friend and betrayed them to Voldemort and The Undertaker, but that Sirius is also Harry's godfather. Lupin, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad privately teach Harry to defend himself against dementors and The Horde Of Darkness, using the Patronus Charm. After Harry, Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad witness Buckbeak's execution, Ron's pet rat Scabbers bites him and escapes. When Ron gives chase, a large dog appears and drags both Ron and Scabbers into a hole at the Whomping Willow's base, which is actually an underground passage to the Shrieking Shack. The heroes discover that the dog is actually Sirius, who is an Animagus. Lupin arrives and embraces Sirius as an old friend. He admits to being a werewolf, and explains that Sirius is innocent. Sirius was falsely accused of betraying James and Lily to Voldemort and The Undertaker, and murdering their mutual friend Peter Pettigrew. It is revealed that Scabbers is actually Pettigrew, an Animagus who committed the crime for which Sirius was convicted, and that The TGWTG Squad were responsible for recent events happening at Hogwarts, including touching Eclipsa Butterfly's pod by accident. After forcing him back into a human, Lupin and Sirius prepare to kill him, but Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad convince them to turn Pettigrew over to the dementors that aren't under the command of The Horde Of Darkness. As the group departs, the full moon rises; Lupin transforms into a werewolf, and Sirius transforms into his dog form to fight him off. In the chaos, Pettigrew escapes in his rat form. Sirius, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad are attacked by The Horde Of Darkness, and while The 88 Squad & New Witch Order fight off The Horde Of Darkness, Harry sees a figure in the distance save them by casting a powerful Patronus spell. When The Horde Of Darkness escape after suffering another defeat, Harry believes the mysterious figure is his dead father, and passes out. He awakens to discover that Sirius has been captured and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Acting on Dumbledore's advice, Harry, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad travel back in time with Hermione's Time Turner, and watch themselves and Ron repeat the night's events. They save Buckbeak from execution and witness the Dementors and The Horde Of Darkness overpower Sirius, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad. The present Harry realises that it was actually him who conjured the Patronus, and does so again. After another Horde Of Darkness fight which The Horde Of Darkness loses again thanks to Eclipsa Butterfly, who has awaken from her slumber because of the touch, entering the fight and supporting the heroes, Harry, Hermione, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad rescue Sirius, who escapes on Buckbeak. Lupin resigns to preempt an uproar from parents over a werewolf teaching their children. Sirius sends Harry a Firebolt broom, the fastest broom in the world, and Harry happily takes it for a ride as The 88 Squad & New Witch Order follow Harry. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA